


Fiery Battle Finally Returned

by Speakeasysyn



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakeasysyn/pseuds/Speakeasysyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song-fic done to "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay for my Tony Stark.</p><p>This is an established relationship, etc etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Battle Finally Returned

Everything was happening too fast for the Avengers. Explosions in the distance, flaming spheres flying towards them, a crack of thunder came down and destroyed them in mid-air, releasing a shower of a thousand flaming petals into the sky. Steve Rogers threw up his shield to cover his teammates as they ran down the rainbow bridge towards the Bifrost. Tony Stark flew alongside carrying Natasha as she stared back at the destruction they were fleeing from. The great Avengers were fleeing from a battle they knew they could not win. The screams of villagers echoed off in the distance, growls and howls from enemy soldiers were accompanied by the clash of metal against metal. Banner had hulked out, running behind Tony, Natasha, Steve and Clint, Loki and Thor brought up the rear, the thunder god throwing his hammer at the throng of enemies behind them and his wayward brother flinging spell after spell. Their battle cries not giving the Avengers confidence in the struggling fight taking place in Asgard. Off in the distance past black clouds of smoke and flames that licked the skies were the Warriors Three defending the doors of Asgard, the Lady Sif standing proud with her brethren, but they could not stand for long, just enough. Long enough for Thor and Loki to return.

The team had made it to the entrance of the Bifrost where Heimdall finished a mighty swing, cleaving his enemies in two. Loki pushed the Avengers further closer inside the site as Heimdall inserted his sword to open the Bifrost to Midgard. The vortex whirred as Steve, Banner, Natasha and Clint stepped forward. Only Tony turned back to look at Loki.

“Go now! You have little time!!” Another spell was cast to lodge icicles into his enemies’ heads, Loki growled at Tony to move but the other stood firm. Tony grabbed Loki’s arm tightly with a metal hand and looked at his lover. His voice shaking from adrenaline and fear.

“Not without you!”

“I said go! We shall return later!” The god was insistent, his face covered in a thin line of dried blood, his left eye closed shut and starting to turn black and blue.

“No I--!!!!” Flames burst inside the Bifrost making everyone throw up their arms in defense. Thor roared a mighty roar as he swung his hammer over his head, walking forward to take on the next group of foes. He was no better off than his brother, bleeding from an arm wound.

“Quickly brother!! We must return to Father’s side!” The clang of metal and the splatter of blood was heard among the screams and cries of battle. Loki turned back to Tony who was most likely frowning under his metal façade, begging with his eyes through electronic sensors to gaze upon Loki. The God of Mischief hesitated, his lips parted briefly to speak but the sudden cry from behind made him turn and roar with a ferocity of a thousand hooves against the earth, thundering down the hills to trample all in their path. A golden staff materialized in his hands as he turned around with grace, eye lit as bright as the fires that plagued Asgard’s villages. The heads of his enemies experienced a clean upheaval from their shoulders, the God of Mischief raised his hand, palm flat, and their lifeless corpses flew out the entrance of the Bifrost by the trampling hooves of dark mist-like horses that plowed down the rainbow bridge. Bell rang through the air.

 _Nothing was going to get past him to harm his enemy_.

Another mob of enemies charged forward. ( **I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word**.)

  _His best friend._

Another roar and Loki charged forward out of Tony’s grasp. ( **Now in the morning I sleep alone; sweep the streets that I used to own** )

_His lover._

His enemies had their weapons ready but Loki was too quick. ( **I used to roll the dice.)**

_His husband._

A flash of a blazing green arc, they were engulfed in green flames. ( **Feel the fear in my enemies eyes.** )

_His knight._

Loki could see the life fade from his enemies’ eyes. ( **Listen as the crowd would sing**.)

 _His prince_.

His teeth were bared, gleaming white and red with a vicious smile. ( **One Minute I held the key.)**

_His king._

He had their heads on a platter, ready to strike them down one by one. ( **Next the walls closed on me**.)

_His world._

Another flare of green flames and the swipe of sharp claws. ( **I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.** )

_His galaxy._

The screams echoed in his ears as he jumped into the air over them all. ( **I hear Jerusalem Bells are ringing**.)

_His universe._

His spear high over his head, swiftly he brought it down with the force of a deadly guillotine. He slowly looked up at another group in front of the dead giant corpse he perched upon as his throne. ( **Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing**.)

_His Nine Realms._

A low growl emitted from the Fallen Prince, a black fog surrounding him as he vanished out of the way from a crash of a large club leaving his spear. ( **Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field.** )

_His strength._

A hand ripped through to the front and out of the chest, Loki pulled his arm back and he vanished again in a shadowed fog as stragglers charged towards the Avengers.( **For some reason I can't explain** ,)

_His weakness._

A giant leapt forward towards Tony who was still stunned. A black cloud wrapped around Iron Man and white fangs buried themselves its neck, a liquid gargle sounding from the fallen enemy as Loki plunged a dagger into its neck.( **Once you go there was never, never an honest word** ,)

_His air._

The savage and malicious god let god, chin dripping with blood, picking up the bloody dagger and throwing it into the back of the skull of one who was about to attack Thor from behind.( **And that was when I ruled the world**.)

  _His happiness._

A loud commotion was heard from down the bridge as the doors were breached. Thor and Loki looked up as more giants barreled down their way, flames spiking through the foremost windows of the castle.( **It was the wicked and wild wind. Blew down the doors to let me in** ,)

_His sadness._

A pair of large hands pushed Loki back, picked him up and threw him across the room. He back made a sickening crack as he hit the opposing wall in his bodies way.( **Shattered windows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I'd become**.)

  _His fear._

Loki was lying in a heap, his nails scraping against the floor as he pushed himself up with a menacing growl when the giants got closer to Tony. His hips were twisted at a dangerous angle.( **Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate**.)

_His anger._

He started to crawl, magic flaring through his spine making it go pop, crack, pop, placing vertebra back into place. Loki got onto his feet and charged forward to jump with daggers in hand. ( **Just a puppet on a lonely string. Oh who would ever want to be king?** )

_His worry._

The giant turned and Loki plunged his daggers into its eyes. Blood sprayed onto the furious god who drove them deeper as he shoved another dagger into the chest of the giant then drove it in with his foot, silencing it for good. ( **I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**.)

_His anxiety._

He slowly turned to look at Tony, wiping away the blood from his face. His chest rose and fell with large breaths of air.( **Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field**.)

_His love._

He looked back out into the blazing splendor of Asgard, through the scattered entrance of the Bifrost. Bodies littered the bridge, the gates, inside the halls. Screams continued to echo, flames trudged through the palace and everyone was fighting. When did it come to this? When did he change so much to want to fight for Asgard let alone protect someone with such ferocity?( **For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name**.)

_His affection._

Oh right…how could he forget. He could never honestly forget.( **Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world.)**

 _His…God. The only God he will every need_.

He turned back to Tony and lifted his mask to kiss him deeply, not noticing the oncoming group that slipped past Thor.

That hot tongue against his own, running across his teeth and gums, the taste of sweat, blood and metal were singing on his taste buds, his eyes were closed and he pulled back slowly. With a hooded eye and a smile Loki pushed Tony and the rest of the Avengrs into the vortex that would send them all home. Tony reached out, not turning back to look at his means of escape, never dropping his gaze off of Loki, he screamed but his voice was drowned out by the vortex pushing them through  space.

“I love you my God.”

The last thing Tony saw before being hurtled into space was the sight of Loki’s back in mid swing with his spear, blood splattering his face plate and obscuring his already blurred vision.

\--

The Bifrost split the Midgardian skies and a loud quake was felt as the Avengers hit the earth hard. Steve had managed to land on his feet along with Natasha, they quickly went to Clint and Banner’s sides to pull them up. Then they suddenly stopped as the silhouette of Iron Man started to move in the cloud of dust near an object stung firmly in the ground. Tony’s suit rebooted, lights flickering on and his vision starting to become clear. He was flat on his front and his head turned to the left. He slowly tried to push himself up but was stopped by an object, he turned to his right and the rest of the Avengers could feel the dread and fear that seeped out from Tony as he stared face to face with a golden spear. It was drenched in blood, smeared hand prints running down its long shining body. Tony fell back and scrambled away, his armor quaking as he started to hyperventilate. The blood was not only on the spear, but all along the ground in an arc. Splattered outward except for where Tony was laying down.  His form was silhouetted out in dark red blood.He pulled up his shaking hands, blood splashed across the palms, down the arms, the blood glowed against the bright white-blue of his repulsers. A horrified scream emitted from Tony as Steve ran over to try and calm his friend down. He continued to cry out, hands gripping tightly at his helmet as the clouds slowly swirled back to normal and the sounds of sirens echoed on his deaf ears.

\--

S.H.I.E.L.D was rolling out in their platoon of black SUVs towards the Bifrost site in New Mexico with the Avengers in tow. Tony was antsy, it had been three months since the fight and he was a bundle of mixed feelings. In his hands was a suit case with Loki’s dismantled spear, cut into sections but easily put back together because S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to study it properly. Four days ago one of the Warriors Three, the quiet Mongolian one according to Tony, came down with a message. He was covered in bandages but was obviously one of few who could take the journey to inform the Avengers that their local Thunder God and Lie-Smith were safe and recovering in Asgard and that they were asked to come back upon both of their requests. So here they all were, traveling back to Asgard months after a large battle was waged on the all god planet.

Everyone exited their cars and the Avengers stood upon the large Bifrost symbol, Agent Coulson and Director Fury watching from the cars. Tony coughed and looked up at the sky to speak being the unspoken Asgard tour guide.

“Hey…Heimdall. You up there? I…we want to visit Loki and Thor.” The skies opened immediately as if waiting for them without hesitation and sucked them into the sky.

\--

There was a hustle and bustle around the hall of Odin, though the All-Father was not present on his throne Frigga was there ready to guide the Avengers and friends of her sons to the healers room. She tentatively opened the door when a glass was thrown and she quickly shut it with a sigh. Swiftly she opened the door and caught another cup heading for Steve’s face.

“Boys.”

Thor and Fandral were throwing objects at one another. Why, was unknown, but Sif and Volstagg were under a sworn oath of friendship secrecy. Thor brought down his arms and smiled sheepishly at his mother who gently chided him and mad the over-sized boy get back in bed. Thor was not as worse as others Steve, Tony and the others had passed. Though he was bandaged from his hands to his arms with one in a sling he still laughed heartily. The Warriors Three and Sif were also well considering they were defending a choke point in the defenses. Frigga gently touched Tony shoulder and gestured towards the corner that was blocked off by a thin mesh of a fabric curtain. Tony dropped his case and ran over towards the silhouette that sat silently. He pulled back the curtain and choked back a sob. There was Loki, sitting up, obviously in pain, and paging through a book. His face wrapped with a bandage over his nose and left eye. His hands were gloved in a similar fashion along with his chest, a think blanket of bandages, salve and gauze surrounded his chest and black and blue bruises littered any un-bandaged skin. The trickster looked up with his one eye and closed his book with a smile. Tony moved the stool at the side of the bed closer to Loki as he sat down. His hands tentatively hovered over the god unsure where to touch. Gently Loki raised his right hand and lightly grasped the shaking hand. Tony sighed and Loki rested his forehead against Tony’s, feeling his warmth and smelling that familiar scent of cologne, metal, motor oil and sweat. Loki didn’t need to say anything as Tony gently rubbed Loki’s back, Loki lifting his left bandaged hand to caress Tony’s cheek.

“I..”

“I know…”

“I’ll be your big spoon for a while, huh?” Tony quipped making Loki chuckle in pain.

“Looks like it.”

Their eyes were closed but that first touch after so long was all they needed to communicate their feelings of worry and fear. The bump of their foreheads was the relief and comfort after such a long separation and the touch of the back, a caress of the cheek was the long awaited return of all those missed ‘I love you darling’ in the morning and the ‘I love you too sweetheart’ at night. 


End file.
